demasiado caliente
by analuchera
Summary: es el cumple de Hipo y Astrid quiere hacerle un regalo bastante especial y el también le va dar otro que sera ¿? lean, comente


_**Hola de nuevo, no se lo que me pasa pero ahora me están viniendo historias a la mente de golpe y porrazo sin parar no se vosotros pero a alguien le a pasado eso, bueno hoy os vengo con un fic que es parecido a mi chico malo pero quien lo pasa es Astrid, yo no se vosotros pero me entran una ganas de estar en la piel de ella bueno espero que sea entretenido y aquí viene**_

_**0000**_

_**Demasiado caliente**_

_En el gran salón se celebraba una fiesta, el cumple de Hipo todos le regalaron muchas cosas, pero lo que no se iba a esperar era el regalo de su novia Astrid y esta es mi historia_

Ese día me desperté muy llena de alegría y energía, que era bueno por que era el cumpleaños de mi novio, yo ya tengo planeado lo que quiero hacer y que seguro le encantara pero esta noche va a ser su mejor decimoctavo cumpleaños ya lo tengo todo planeado antes de ir a felicitarle me fui a preparar unas cosas para esta noche y la tarde, cuando termine de prepararlo me fui a entretenerlo mientras Estoico y el pueblo preparaban el salón para esta noche o tarde

Me fui directamente a la gran casa de la colina, la casa de mi amado y también la casa del jefe del pueblo, ¿se me olvido mencionar que es hijo del jefe? Uy que descuidada bueno, cuando llegue llame y quien me abrió fue el chico que me había robado el corazón, Hipo Horrendos Abadejos el Tercero con su pequeña barba en la barbilla

_Hola preciosa ¿que te trae por aquí? - me pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

_Busco a mi novio, también llamado espina de pescado ¿esta por aquí? - le seguí la broma

_¿ Y para que? - me pregunto y me dio una sonrisa _ si quieres puedo ayudarte

_Para estar hasta la tarde en el bosque y me puedes ayudar, si quieres puedes venir conmigo – le dije dándole un guiño y una sonrisa

_Mas que encantado – me dijo, cerro la puerta y me siguió

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que ya íbamos por el bosque cuando me pregunto que es lo que íbamos a hacer toda la tarde, yo le dije que ya lo vera y seguimos callados pero el empezó a hacer de vez en cuando mirarme el escote como me había llevado una camiseta con escote cuando creía que no me daba cuenta echaba una mirada, como odiaba esa timidez debía haberle dicho que si quiere hacerlo que lo haga a mi no me importa que me joda yo quería acción pero Hipo siempre sera Hipo

Cuando llegamos a la cala donde lo había preparado todo, mi novio me pregunto pregunto si lo había echo, yo le dije que en cuatro años por lo menos alguien puede cocinar algo mejor que tu padre y los dos nos echamos a reír

Yo tendí una manta que había dejado allí y serví la comida que había traído, nosotros comimos las dos patas de cordero que había traído y un poco de hidromiel, también traje dos vasos para nosotros dos

Cuando terminamos de comer estuvimos un rato sentados en la suave hierba, Hipo estaba apoyado de espalda en una árbol que había por allí yo aproveche para sentarme al lado suya, el me rodeo la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y me acerco al el mas, yo también pero con mi brazo derecho y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

_Astrid – el me llamo y yo le mire _ No me puedo creer que haya pasado ya cuatro años de noviazgo contigo – yo solo le pude dedicar una sonrisa de alegría porque ya ni me acordaba

_A donde se fue el tiempo – le dije

_No lo se, pero yo se donde fui a parar, fui con la valquiria mas hermosa del Valhala – me dijo y me dio una beso apasionado

Mientras no besábamos me senté a horcajadas en el regazo de mi novio, empece a gemir por que el me empezó a masajear el culo, después de un rato de nuestra sesión de beso simples empesamos con los de lengua, fue muy pero que muy intenso no podía dejar de gemir hasta que ya no podía mas, me separe de el y me levante y le hice un striper, el se me quedo mirando como un idiota cuando empece a quitarme la camiseta y cuando me la quite el noto que no llevaba el enlace de mama fue en ese momento en el cual volví donde estaba y le bese con locura, después de un rato le dije

_Hipo sabes que esto muy pero que muy caliente y quiero que participe aparte de darme besos – le dije jadeando

En ese momento aparte de mi el también participo y me empezó a saquear mi boca, a chuparme el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, hasta que llego a una zona que si no le daba permiso no tocaba pero el tenia ganas de chupar, lamer, masturbar y masajear mis tetas, y yo lo necesitaba por que yo quería esto desde hace uno o dos años

_Hipo se que eres demasiado caballeroso conmigo pero ahora te dejo hacer lo que quiera conmigo y quiero que me toques y me jodas, y quiero que me hagas gritar y pierda el control – le dije con una sonrisa seductora y el se puso todo rojo

Fue ese momento en el cual yo le quite su camisa y vi su majestuoso pecho con esos pectorales y abdominales que había conseguido gracias a mi y la fragua, yo empece a besar y chupar cada pedacito de piel que encontré, el gemía por puro placer por que nadie se lo había echo y yo iba a ser la primera que se lo hacia, me sentía tan especial y el también seguro por que era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba

Empece a bajar y bajar besando todo lo que me encontraba hasta llegar a la orilla de sus pantalones _"mejor lo guardo para después" _pensé y volví a besarle

El se puso tenso cuando llegue a sus pantalones pero quito toda tensión cuando se dio cuenta que volví a besarle, estuve tan distraída que no me di cuenta de una mano moviéndose a mi entrepierna hasta que esa mano me toco el muslo y se fue a mi parte mas privada que solo estaba reservada a mi esposo si me caso

Yo deje de besa a jadear en su hombro, note que sonreía y se reía, no me extrañaría la gran guerrera Astrid Hofferson es débil cuando un hombre le toca su coño pero si ese hombre es Hipo si, pero si no preparate a morir, el en ese momento empezó a explorar mi sexo y noto que esta húmedo y caliente, le oí tragar silaba y note algo duro contra mi culo

Esto no era normal entre lo que esta duro contra mi culo que de alguna manera me hacia gemir hasta que me di de cuenta que era la polla de mi novio que estaba teniendo una erección y los malditos dedos de este dios del sexo que había poseído a Hipo tocando mi clítoris, me sentí demasiado entre esas dos cosas no se si llegaría a mi orgasmo pronto pero no quería que terminara, no deje de gritar y retorcerme en su tacto hasta que paro, jure que lo mataría por para hasta que el enseño un lado suyo que nunca había visto uno que era un pervertido y sexy

El me quito los pantalones y después las bragas, el tenia un brillo en los ojos que solo podía ser la lujuria y de pronto el empezó a devorar mi boca con un hambre de mil demonios, yo también se lo devolví del mismo modo, el me beso el cuello de nuevo y fue bajando llego a uno de mis pechos y lo empezó a chupar morder y todas maneras escandalosas que el solo podía hacer ahora, con el otro lo atenida con la otra mano y asín fue turnado para que mis dos pechos estaban bien atendido

Cuando termino con mis tetas el fue a por mi coño, el se puso frente a mi chocho, metió un dedo y la sensación fue imposible de explicar, metió otro y no podía dejar de gritar, gemir y perder el control, siguió metiendo y sacando esos malditos dedos hasta que los quito y los sustituyo por su boca

Los dedos era una cosa pero esa lengua cálida, húmeda y flexible no se podía compara con nada, yo estaba despierta y caliente cuando nos manoseamos pero esto es estar ardiendo parece que estoy en el Valhala y el Hel al mismo tiempo era demasiado, hasta que empece a sentir que su lengua fue y toco mi clítoris ya fue cuando le cogí la cabeza y la empuje a mi coño necesitado y gritando como si me estuvieran matando _"como puede hacerme sentir de esta manera este hombre que seguro era un dios del sexo"_ pensé

Ya no podía mas ya había estado demasiado tiempo siento que me hacia perderme el control hasta que por fin de tanto y tanto lamer, chupar y masturbar el mi coño llegue a mi orgasmo, yo caí agotada de tanto sexo y eso que otra parte de el que no había visto y enseñado su uso o como puede hacerme perder el control mas de lo que ya hice aquí

_Hipo, tu que eres un dios del sexo o es otra cosa que no conocía de ti – le dije jadeando y intentando recuperarme

Al parecer a el se le fue la erección por que no veía su levantamiento como lo vi cuando me había sentado en su regazo, mejor para mi, pero esa parte sera recompensada después

_Bueno, …... no ...lo se – me dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado, ya volvió mi Hipo de siempre _Quieres dormir un rato por que creo que sera lo mejor – me dijo por mi estado

Yo lo único que podía hacer ahora era asentir, el me cogió y con ayuda suya me volví a vestir, le pedí a dormir conmigo y el acepto, con la manta que traje para comer, el la sacudió y nos tapo a el mismo y a mi, de hay cogí mi camino al mundo de los sueños lo único que escuche fue el susurro de mi novio decir "te quiero" y note un beso en mi cabeza, lo demás fue el sueño

0000

Yo me desperté al parecer antes que mi amado y lo vi dormir _"me podría acostumbrar a verle dormir a mi lado toda mi vida"_ pensé, después de ver como dormía vi que era cerca de la hora que me dijo el jefe a traer a Hipo al gran salón, asín que me resistí a dejarlo dormir y lo desperté cuando se despertó le dije que tenia hambre y si íbamos al gran salón a tomar la merienda , el acepto y dijo que también necesitaba comer algo

De camino al pueblo pensé lo que deberían a ver echo en el salón y que sorpresa le tenían, cuando llegamos al pueblo solo unos pocos dragones que estaban fuera estaban volando o tomando lo que quedaba de sol de la tarde, nosotros fuimos del tirón al salón, cuando entramos nos sorprendieron

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIPO¡ - gritaron todos

_Feliz cumpleaños cariño – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

Todos le felicitaban si no era "feliz cumpleaños hijo" de su padre era "que cumplas muchos mas" de algunos otros y la lista continuaba

Chimuelo tuvo un detallen en regalarle un montón de pescado, su padre fue un cinturón con una imagen de un furia nocturna en el centro del cinturón, los gemelos fue una lanza de cada uno, Patapez fue un libro de su historia, Patán fue un escudo con el grabado de algo negro y yo le dije que tenia otra sorpresa para el, el solo me sonrió , después vino Bocón con una bolsa pequeña y se la dio, yo no sabia bien lo que era hasta que llego el momento

Al parecer hubo otra sorpresa de la fiesta pero no para Hipo sino para mi, Hipo se me acerco con una sonrisa que llevaba alegría y duda, al parecer el pueblo sabia algo pero yo no y espere a saber que va a pasar, hasta que Hipo me dijo unas cosas

El me cogió las manos con las dos y me dijo _Astrid, hemos estado durante cuatro años juntos y han sido los mejores cuatro años de mi vida pero no del todo – me dijo y le di una sonrisa

A mi me extrañaba, el respiro hondo y se puso en una sola rodilla sujetándome un de mis manos y me dijo _Astrid ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - me dijo enseñándome el anillo que me había echo

El anillo era de oro con un pequeño zafiro del mismo color que mis ojos, que seguro le costo mucho en hacerlo y después me acorde que me pregunto, no tarde mucho en saltar encima suya le rodee con mis piernas su cintura y el me cogió por los muslos y grite mil veces

_SI, SI ,SIIIIIIIIIIII me casare contigo – Le grite contra su cuello y poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro

El si que estaba feliz por que al bajarme de dio un gran beso de amor puro yo no me pude resistir y se lo devolví, todos en el salón gritaron y nos felicitaron, yo no podía para de sonreír_ "me voy a casar con el hombre al que amo" _ pensé

Estuvimos festejándolo casi toda la noche si no fuera por mi futuro marido a que nos fuéramos, al salir me alegre tanto _"dios que calor hacia adentro" _ pensé, el me dijo que me llevaría a mi casa pero yo le dije

_¿Por que no vamos a tu casa a tener nuestra primera noche de prometidos? - le dije con un tono que el sabia muy bien cual era porque era el mismo que use esta tarde en la cala

El se puso rojo pero acepto y nos fuimos a su casa a seguir lo que no terminamos en la cala, cuando entramos por la puerta yo le di un beso hambriento era todo lo necesario para que me cogiera a estilo novia, yo pensé _"que fuerte se me a puesto mi hombre",_ el me llevo a su habitación

Me bajo al suelo pero no me dio tiempo a acorralarlo por que fui yo quien fue acorralado contra la pared, yo no sabia si estaba en casa de Hipo o en el Valhala por que entre el beso que estaba recibiendo, las caricias en el muslo cerca de mi núcleo y la maldita polla de mi novio que se estaba apretando mas a mi, yo rodee con una pierna su pierna derecha, lo acerque mas a mi si eso era posible y gemí tan fuerte que hasta un muerto podría despertar y preguntar que esta pasando

Cuando ya tuve suficiente lo empuje y como la cama estaba a un empujo, el se cayo en la cama, en ese momento me senté a horcajadas encima suya y le dije

_Ahora me toca a mi ser la que te de tanto placer – le dije con un tono seductor y con un brillo en mis ojos de pura lujuria

Yo le di otro beso hambriento saboreando el sabor el uno del otro, tanto yo como el disfrutamos de la cercanía del otro pero empezó a hacer mucho calor y la ropa tenia que irse, mi camiseta y la de el desaparecieron en algún momento, nuestros pantalones desaparecieron dejándonos solo en nuestra ropa interior, yo baje hasta estar a la orilla de su calzoncillos y me puse a quitárselo, yo le dije que calma que le va a gustar

Cuando le quite los calzoncillos vi su pene era por lo menos casi sietes centímetros de largo, casi tres dedos de grosor y con una pequeña mata de pelo que va desde su ombligo hasta antes de llegar a la zona donde esta su pene, yo me quede asombrada de lo grande que era y eso que no había visto muchos

Le di una sonrisa picara y rodee con la mano su palo y empece a bombear de arriba a abajo con la otra mano le masajee su bolas, el lo estaba disfrutando por que no paraba de decir que no parara o mas rápido, yo encantada lo hice mas rápido y incluí mi boca, la metí y la saque varias veces y use mi lengua lamiendo y chupando su pene, el no paraba de gemir hasta que sentí que el empezó a llegar a su orgasmo, cuando llego el lo expulso todo en mi boca, yo me tuve que quitar para no ahogarme y lo demás cayo sobre mis pechos

El se vio avergonzado y me pidió mil veces perdón pero le dije que no se disculpara que yo quería esto y mucho mas, en ese momento el se volvió duro y yo aproveche y me senté encima, la punta de su polla estaba en mi entrada me baje un poco y la empece a meter dentro de mi, fue muy doloroso parecía que me apuñalaban por dentro, cuando la metí entera el y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, subí y baje varias veces cuando el dolor desapareció fue remplazado por placer mucho placer, el en ese momento me empezó a masturbar mis pechos

Cuando encontramos un ritmo no podía parar esto era muy adicto yo era muy adicto a el, no se pero en un tiempo que estaba a punto de llegar con el no se lo que me paso que lo hice mas rápido y mas placentero, cuando llegamos a nuestros orgasmos el la introdujo mas profundo en mi y yo me curve y la permití que estuviera mas profunda en mi, yo caí encima suya sudando de sudor por que acabamos de hacer

Después de una rato de recupera el aliento yo y el nos dispusimos a dormir cada uno en los brazos del otro, los dos nos quedamos dormido soñando lo que nos deparara el futuro

_**0000**_

_**Bueno aquí termina espero que os haya gustado es sido demasiado de todas las historias esta es la mas larga, comenten, critiquen o lo que os guste**_

_**Hasta otra y un gran beso**_

_**ATE : analuchera**_


End file.
